1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a short detection circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a short detection circuit of a power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
White light-emitting diodes (LED) have been more and more popularly employed in liquid crystal display panels. Conventionally, single one driving IC can be designed with high voltage and large current to drive as many LEDs as possible. Thus, how to detect and protect the driving IC and the associated LEDs is important.
When the output node or output pin (e.g. LX) of the driving IC is short, an error amplifier is usually utilized to detect voltage levels such that the over-current protection (OCP) can be thus performed. However, the over-current protection performed by utilizing the error amplifier can possibly fail in some conditions. Therefore, a more assured and securer manner for detecting and protecting the whole circuit should be provided.